Mayshen Torinden
Mayshen Torinden is a character from Chrome Shelled Regios. Appearance Mayshen has long black hair with four fringes sticking out in the back and two small braids that fall past her shoulders and green eyes. She wears an orange blazer and a matching skirt. During the spa trip she wears a one piece bathing suit with frill along her bust and keeps her hair in a ponytail. Mayshen stands only slightly taller than Felli, though she is still fairly short with a relatively petite build and ample bust. __TOC__ Personality & Character :Manga :Mayshen is a first year student who is part of the social studies department as a culinary arts student. She is generally friendly, cheerful, and not shy around people. Her best friends are Naruki Gerni and Mifi Rotten. Her ambition in life is to make great food and become a baker. While attracted to Layfon, she is merely attracted and not in love with him. Although similar to her anime counterpart, they are also very different. :Anime :Mayshen is a very shy girl who rarely talks to anyone. Mayshen is easily flustered and will begin to cry when nervous or scared, often looking to Naruki for protection when frightened, giving her friends physical strength and sisterly nature. Despite this, she sometimes lets her curiosity get the better of her, stealing a letter from Layfon's mail when she noticed a girl's name it in hopes of finding out who the girl was. However, she is also honest to a fault, such as when she refused to lie to Layfon about said letter that he received from Leerin, stating that he deserved a proper apology. She loves cooking and always says that cooking is the only thing that she's good at. She's part of the Liberal Arts department to continue in her culinary arts studies. Mayshen fell in love with Layfon Wolfstein Alseif after he saved her life and often flustered and nervous to communicate with him. History :Missing Mail(Manga) :Mayshen along with her friends were first introduced to Layfon as they all enter Zuellini as first year students. It was Mayshen and her friends that helped show Layfon around Zuellini. Mayshen showed signs of attraction to Layfon after he complemented how well she looks in her outfit for cooking. :Chrome Shelled Regios(Anime) :Mayshen along with her best friends left Yoltem to study at Zuellini. On the first day of school, Mayshen and the girls was introduced to Layfon. Layfon saved Mayshen's life after two martial arts students started a fight that nearly had her crushed from falling rubble. Eversince that day, Mayshen fell deeply in love with Layfon. She would always make sandwiches to express her appreciation for him. With the help of Naruki and Mifi, the two set Layfon and Mayshen to go on an unofficial date to get to know each other. She was very nervous and felt embarrassed over careless mistakes. Their date was cut short due to Zuellini encountering Filth Beasts. :Some time later, Mayshen, Mifi, and Naruki all joined squad 17 in a special training retreat. Mayshen used her cooking skills to please Layfon and his squad. It was only from Nina's observation that Layfon realized that Mayshen was the one who kept delivering him those tasty bento sandwiches. Embarrassed and mortified to be discovered, she ran away in hiding, but she also left a note to Layfon to meet for a private chat. :It was there while on a suspended bridge that Layfon told her about his past and his personal feelings being a former Heave's Blade wielder, feeling that he's a monster himself due to his high-kei abilities. However, Mayshen hugged Layfon, insisting that he's not a monster. It was during this embrace that the bridge mysteriously fell apart and Layfon had to safely take Mayshen to safety. Layfon was critically injured and needed surgery to recover, Mayshen blamed herself for the incident and went into seclusion. :Mayshen later tried to visit Layfon, only to find him at the street trolleys. She knew that Layfon was going to battle the filth-beasts even in his condition and she realized that Layfon will never allow her to help protect him. Pics Gallery Mayshen_01.png References External Links Category:Characters Category:Zuellni Resident Category:Female Characters